


Love in the Workplace

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a man and his chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Workplace

Chuck sat at his station same as always. With only half of his shift over, more long, quiet hours stretched ahead and he leaned back letting the low heat the chair provided take the tension out of his back muscles.

The chair had been an accidental find. At least Chuck thought it was accidental. When he walked into his assigned quarters for the very first time, the chair was there. It didn't look like it does now of course, it looked, well, it looked Ancienty. At first appearance it reminded Chuck of a scaled down version of the drone chair without the footrest. And then the chair morphed.

In a day full of strange and incredible discoveries a morphing chair didn't even make a blip on Chuck's caution radar. He reached out and ran a hand over the arm of the chair. Now it looked exactly like the standard issue SGC chairs, complete with roller balls. The chair didn't, of course it couldn't -- purr, but it was doing something.

Chuck thought about how good that soft, vibrating warmth would feel against his back and a dawning smile spread across his face.

~~~  
No matter what anyone else said, Dr. McKay was cool. He sat in Chuck's chair once, kind of by accident. Instead of just shoving Chuck and chair aside in his haste he'd shooed Chuck away, indicating he should get out of the chair and out of his way with a thumb crook and a glare.

Chuck kept glancing over unable to stop watching Dr. McKay's face. Crisis averted, he just _knew_ what the chair was doing now. McKay's eyes grew wider and his ears turned a little pink but he didn't say a word. Then he stood up and gave Chuck his chair back, carefully not looking Chuck in the face.

The email he got from Dr. McKay later just said, "Try not to orgasm on the equipment and if you do, I never want to know."

~~~

That seemed to be the end of it. Chapter closed on one more Ancient enigma. Chuck just kept doing his job and if that included funneling the good coffee McKay's way, well, no one was going to question it.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when he caught part of a radio transmission that he realized it wasn't over at all.

"Rodney," John's voice sounded puzzled to Chuck's ear. "We're furniture hunting?"

Chuck slapped the receiver closed. He didn't want to hear any part of that explanation.


End file.
